1. Field
The following description relates to a circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To address today's electronic devices that are increasingly lighter, smaller and faster and have more functions and higher performances, various multilayered board technologies have been developed by forming a plurality of wiring layers on a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). Some of these technologies have evolved to install electronic components, such as active devices or passive devices, in the multilayered board. An increased amount of heat is generated as application processors (AP), connected to the multilayered board, have more functions and greater performance.